Tails The Werefox
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Tails gets bitten by a wolf one night and becomes a Werefox! Can he help Sonic Werehog stop Shadow Werehog?


Sonic was bitten by a wolf and becomes a werehog every night, but is still good.  
Shadow was bitten, too. He has been trying to kill Amy.  
Amy is with him, in bed, and he is werehog form.  
Amy;What's it feel like being a werehog?  
Sonic Werehog;It's fine.  
Amy;(shivers from the air) It's freezing in here.  
Sonic Werehog;(opens his arms) Come here.  
Amy crawls to him, and he pulls her into a warm embrace.  
Amy;(sigh) Much better. Goodnight, Sonic.  
Sonic Werehog;(smiles) Goodnight, Amy.  
Tails is riding his jet rider through the night road.  
He looks at the stars as he flies.  
Tails;So beautiful...(he's heading for a wolf) WHOA!  
He hits the wolf, and he lands after avoiding a tree.  
Tails;(gasps) A dog...  
He walks to it.  
Tails;Is it dead?  
He picks up a long stick and pokes it, nothing happens.  
Tails throws the stick away and prepares to move it.  
Tails grabs it's front leg, but as he drags him, it wakes up and bites his hand.  
Wolf;(snarl)  
Tails;(pain scream) AAAAUGH!  
He falls back.  
Tails;(panting) He bit me...  
The wolf runs away.  
Tails gets on his rider and heads for home.  
He looks at his hand.  
Tails;That dog's an idiot! Why'd he bite me?  
It fades to Sonic and Amy still in bed that morning, and Sonic is himself again.  
Tails finally makes it home, and comes in the room.  
Tails;(holding his hand) It hurts...  
Sonic;(overhears him, wakes up) What's wrong, buddy?  
Tails;(shows his hand) I was bit by some kind of dog.  
Sonic;(gets up and goes to him) Let me see. (he takes his hand, gasps) You were bit by the wolf...  
Tails;The one that bit you?  
Sonic;Yes!  
Tails;You mean...?  
Sonic;Yes, tonight you will become a werefox.  
Tails;(worried) Oh, no...  
Sonic;It's not so bad, buddy. Trust me.  
Tails;Alright.

Fight Scene, Tails' Werefox form.

Amy is walking through the night park, when all of a sudden, werehog Shadow came out.  
Shadow Werehog;(snarl) Gotcha!  
Amy;Let go of me!  
Amy kicks him in the gut.  
Shadow Werehog;(yelp!)  
Amy;(finger laser) Swoop La Whoop!  
Shadow Werehog;(YELP!) That's it!  
He pounces on her.  
Shadow Werehog;You can't defeat me, and Sonic isn't here to save you. (he prepares to bite her)  
Sonic Werehog;(snarls) Oh, yeah?  
He jumps and kicks her off.  
Sonic Werehog;Run!  
She runs.  
Shadow Werehog;(snarls)  
Sonic Werehog;(snarls)  
They fight.  
Sonic throws Shadow against a pole!  
Shadow Werehog;(yelp!)  
Shadow easily slashes him.  
Sonic Werehog;(yelps)  
He falls down, in pain.  
Shadow Werehog;(evil chuckle) You lose.  
Tails;(comes out) Stop!  
Shadow Werehog;(turns around) Huh?  
It's Tails, in his normal form.  
Shadow Werehog;What can you do?  
Tails;I'll stop you no matter what it takes!  
Shadow Werehog;You're just a fox.  
The full moon comes out and Tails sees it.  
Tails feels pain in his stomach.  
Tails;(pain scream)  
His teeth become long sharp teeth and his scream fades into a wolf snarl.  
Tails;(pain scream...snarl)  
Shadow Werehog;What the-?  
He falls to the ground, holding his stomach and one hand on the ground.  
His hands bust through his gloves, growing, his fingers become claws, his toes also, and his feet bust out of his shoes.  
His fur grows a little longer, and his tails get bigger.  
Tails is a Werefox!  
Sonic Werehog;(sits up, sees him) Wow...  
Tails Werefox;(snarling)  
He runs at Shadow, biting his neck.  
Shadow Werehog;(yelp!)  
He throws Shadow into a sharp thorn bush.  
Shadow Werehog;(pain yelp)  
He gets out and kicks Tails back.  
Tails Werefox;(yelp!)  
Sonic gets up and joins the fight.  
Shadow tries to bite Tails' neck, but Sonic slashes his cheek up.  
Shadow Werehog;(yelp!)  
Tails Werefox;Allow me!  
He bites Shadow's arm hard, drawing a lot of blood.  
Shadow Werehog;(YEEEEEEEEEEELP!)  
Tails kicks him and pounces on him.  
He punches Shadow over and over.  
Tails Werefox;(snarling) RAAAUGH!  
He throws Shadow into the next county.  
Shadow Werehog;(shouts) CURSES!  
Tails Werefox;(panting)  
Sonic Werehog;(runs to him) You alright?  
Tails Werefox;Yeah.  
Amy runs to them.  
Amy;(rubs Tails shoulder) That was amazing!  
Tails Werefox;Thanks!  
They all hug.  
Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream are on the bench watching the night starts.  
On a hill like ten feet from them, is Sonic Werehog and Tails Werefox.  
Amy;(points) Look.  
They all look.  
Sonic turns to Tails and then to the sky.  
Sonic Werehog;Howl with me, Tails.  
Tails Werefox;Okay.  
They hold hands and howl together.  
Tails Werefox & Sonic Werehog;(howling) ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
They howl long thorugh the night, together.

THE END! 


End file.
